vnicklibraryfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
История Фредди Меркури (о книге М. Ахундовой)
АННА ВОЛКОВА ИСТОРИЯ ФРЕДДИ МЕРКУРИ (о книге Мириам Ахундовой) Выход первого номерного альбома группы Queen 13 июля 1973 года, видимо, связан с псевдонимом Фредди Меркури, поскольку днем планеты Меркурий (Утарид) у персов считается 13 число каждого месяца. Это можно было бы посчитать случайным совпадением, но, дав в тот же день концерт в Queen Mary College города Бэсингстоука, следующий концерт группа дает только через два месяца, 13 сентября, в Лондоне, а после этого, пропустив еще месяц, 13 октября во Франкфурте. В ноябре-декабре Queen проводит турне по Англии, но начинает его 12 ноября в Лидсе, хотя на следующий день выступает в Блэкбёрне. 13 декабря группа не проводит концерта, а в 1974 году вообще было только одно выступление 13 числа (в ноябре). На эти исследования меня вдохновила книга покойной Мириам Ахундовой, но это было единственное, что мне там понравилось. Ахундова в своей книге явно преувеличивает зороастрийскую веру Фаруха Балсары, получившего всемирную известность как Фредди Меркури. Конечно, согласно завещанию, он был похоронен по зороастрийскому обряду, и в результате местонахождение могилы известно лишь очень небольшому количеству человек. Трудно не согласиться и с тем, что песня Меркури My Fairy King с дебютного альбома основана на одном из главных мифов зороастризма о том, как идеальный мир, созданный повелителем ангелов (язатов) Ахурой Маздой (Ормаздом), был разрушен и осквернен повелителем демонов (дэвов) Ангро-Майнью (Ахриманом). (Ормазд и Ахриман представляют собой Бога и дьявола зороастризма, одновременно являясь братьями-близнецами). Но больше зороастризм никак не проявился в творчестве Меркури; скорее всего, он воспринимал эту религию как традицию, исходящую от его далеких предков. Верующими зороастрийцами были, видимо, и его родители; сам же Меркури, безусловно, впитал в себя традиции европейской культуры. Ахундова, наполняя свою вроде бы не художественную книгу придуманными диалогами, так и не смогла доказать ничего противоположного. Она утверждает, что группа Queen исполняла зороастрийские и христианские проповеди, но примеры зороастрийских проповедей (если не считать My Fairy King) не приводит. Она пишет, что Меркури никогда не позволял себе насмешек над зороастризмом, резких замечаний о нем, и делает вывод: он был правоверным зороастрийцем. Не показывал же он своей веры потому, что парсы (так называют персов-зороастрийцев, покинувших Иран) «не обсуждают свою духовную жизнь с иноверцами и не молятся в их присутствии». Правда, не сохранилось никаких свидетельств об участии Меркури в зороастрийских религиозных обрядах, но об этом Ахундова предпочла умолчать. Для нее доказательствами глубокого зороастризма Меркури являются щедрость, гостеприимство, веселость, жизнерадостность, чувство юмора и влюбленность в жизнь, милосердие и острое чувство сострадания к чужим бедам, любовь к разведению цветов, даже привычка часто принимать ванну и душ. Утверждение, что на обложке альбома The Works скрестивший ноги и опустивший руки вниз Меркури находится в зороастрийской молитвенной позе, требует для сравнения фотографии зороастрийца в молитвенной позе, но такой фотографии, разумеется, нет. Не убеждают фотография прикосновения к лицу во время концерта и зороастрийские изображения на камне (также с прикосновением к лицу). Правда, удалось продемонстрировать знак адорации — и человек, изображенный на камне, и Меркури поднимают большой палец и мизинец. thumb|right|335 px Видеоклип Play the Game снят на фоне пламени, Меркури даже выходит из огня и входит в огонь. Поклонение зороастрийцев огню известно; существует и легенда о царевиче Сиявуше, который, будучи несправедливо обвинен, прошел сквозь огонь и остался жив. Эта символика, конечно, заимствована из зороастризма (хотя, если бы не происхождение автора и исполнителя песни, такое и в голову никому бы не пришло), но какое отношение религия имеет к песне о любви? Ахундова, чувствуя это, пишет: "Поскольку он поет о любви, бурлящей в венах и пронзающей человека от головы до пят, то метафору можно воспринимать как «пожар души»", но отвергает это и вспоминает легенду о Сиявуше, хотя тот как раз отверг любовь своей мачехи. Большего успеха Ахундова достигла в христианском толковании песен Queen и определила религиозную направленность группы как христианско-зороастрийскую. Осудив экуменизм, растворяющий, как она полагает, христианство в язычестве, Ахундова однако заявила, что «две духовные линии „Queen“ не только не мешали друг другу, но, наоборот, прекрасно друг друга дополняли» и приступила к мощным ударам по читателю. «…каким же чудовищным невежеством надо обладать, чтобы такие явные проповеди, как Hammer To Fall и Prophet Song, назвать „песнями против ядерного оружия“?!». (Prophet’s Song Брайана Мэя вызвана его сном о Всемирном Потопе, в ней упоминается голубь Ноя, и вообще достаточно аллюзий из Ветхого Завета; что же касается более поздней песни Мэя Hammer to Fall, то в ней много современных аллюзий, и ясно сказано: «Мы стоим высоко и гордо / В тени ядерного гриба»). «Чтобы в упор не видеть такие откровенно христианские песни „Queen“, как Jesus и Mad The Swine (или объяснять их „модой на христианство“)?!». (Песня Меркури Jesus с дебютного альбома, безусловно, носит христианский характер, но вызвано это не «модой на христианство», а скорее, впечатлением от знаменитой рок-оперы Эндрю Ллойда Уэббера Jesus Christ Superstar. Малоизвестная же песня Mad the Swine написана от лица того, кто назвал себя Христом, объявил о Втором пришествии, но жалуется, что его называют «безумной свиньей»). В дальнейшем Меркури ни к христианской, ни (как уже говорилось) зороастрийской теме не обращался. All God's People (в последнем названии использована идиома) можно считать христианскими чисто формально. Конечно, отдельного внимания заслуживает ещё одна песня Меркури с дебютного альбома Great King Rat. Ахундова начинает с того, что Большая Крыса — это символ дьявола, ссылается на картину Босха, но потом переходит к Антихристу, поскольку герой песни, Великий Крысиный Король (на такое имя Меркури мог вдохновить Мышиный Король из «Щелкунчика» Гофмана) является, как Антихрист, сыном шлюхи, и умер в сорок четыре года (именно столько, согласно христианским апокрифам, должен прожить Антихрист). О Великом Крысином Короле поется очень неодобрительно, а мелодия нетипична для Меркури и вообще для Queen, мрачновата, но эффектна и как-то необычно красива, а вовсе не режет слух (режет, по ее собственному признанию, у Ахундовой). Затем начинается вставка, стихи которой Ахундова приводит целиком: Теперь слушайте, все люди, Отбросьте добро и примите зло, Не верьте всему, что вы читали в Библии. Вы, грешники, стройтесь в ряд, Святые, оставайтесь далеко позади, Очень скоро вы станете учениками. Не верь тому, что говорит мама, Ни одному слову, что говорит мама, Или иначе ты станешь соперником самому себе. Великий Господь перед тем, как он умер, Преклонил грешников перед ним И сказал: завтра вы поймете. Ахундова называет это кратким конспектом так называемой «Сатанинской Библии», вспоминает идею Фридриха Ницше о смерти Бога, оставляет в стороне довольно непонятную концовку. Она, похоже, не заметила, что музыка перешла в мажор, а мелодия сменилась на мягкую и характерную для Меркури. Она воспринимает эту вставку как проповедь Крысиного Короля (который вообще-то, как и Бог, уже умер), «О-вау-вау-вау» Меркури кажется ей криком ужаса, хотя это просто устоявшийся к тому времени мини-вокализ рок-певца (да и пел то, что она считает плохой проповедью, сам Меркури, никак не изменив звучание голоса). Затем звучит акустическая гитара, музыка создает впечатление раздумья (перед возвращением основной мелодии). Нельзя забывать, что сатанистские идеи отражались в рок-музыке, и Меркури не мог не слушать эти песни. Еще сильнее идеи выразились в литературе, причём к литературному сатанизму обращались такие писатели, как Джон Мильтон, Джордж Гордон Байрон, Фредерик Сулье, Марк Твен, Михаил Булгаков. Одна из главных идей была проста: то, что называют добром, вовсе таким не является («что говорит мама»), и искать добро надо в каком-то другом месте. Вполне возможно, что Меркури, отойдя от детского зороастризма и не придя к другой религии, мог свободно распоряжаться образами и в Great King Rat сначала спеть о неизбежной победе злого человека, а потом, после двухчастного соло Брайана Мэя повторить припев, осуждающий Великого Крысиного Короля. Некоторые верующие могут с совершенно нехристианской злобой сказать, что за такие игры он получил суровое наказание; его малопривлекательный герой умер в сорок четыре от сифилиса, сам же он в сорок пять — от СПИДа. Но вряд ли они таким образом проявят добро. Далее Ахундова пытается сделать библейским псалмом песню Меркури Liar, которую давно уже признали посвященной родителям. Название песни Мэя The Night Comes Down («Наступает ночь») — это, конечно же, парафраз библейской цитаты «и мрак нисходит на землю»; об ошибках, сделанных при толковании Son and Daughter, будет сказано ниже. На черной стороне альбома Queen-II (традиционные А и В были заменены на символические-цветные), состоящей только из произведений Меркури, он обратился к языческой мифологии, что вынуждена была признать и Ахундова (нельзя иначе объяснить песню Ogre Battle, ведь огры — это великаны-людоеды из кельтских мифов), а в чем-то создал и свою — образы Черной королевы и ее свиты в масштабной композиции The March of the Black Queen (как создал и свой фольклор в The Fairy Feller’s Masterstroke). Черная королева противопоставлена Белой из романтическо-лирической песни Мэя на белой стороне. Попытки Ахундовой отыскать в «Марше» зороастрийские мотивы оказались тщетными. Зато из-за частого употребления слова «любовь» в песне Меркури Funny How Love Is она радостно нашла перекличку с Первым посланием к коринфянам апостола Павла, где это слово употребляется реже, но тоже находится в центре размышления. И никак Ахундова не могла оставить в покое Seven Seas of Rhye, первый хит Queen, занявший десятое место в британских чартах. Хотя «рай» — русское слово, это не смутило Ахундову. Неважно, что удалось установить: редкое слово взято из детской считалочки. Книга установившей это переводчицы Шашковой названа в отместку наиболее лживой и мерзкой. «Какой считалочки?» — возмущенно спрашивает Ахундова. «Rhye» — это именно «рай» и ничего больше! Просто это редкая, литературная форма понятия «рай» — в отличие от более распространённых в английском языке «heaven» и «paradise»." Ну, а раз герой спустился на Землю с небес, это, конечно, Второе пришествие Христа. Титан — сатана, его воинство (то есть черти) — трубадуры. Совершенно непонятно, почему спустившийся из рая требует дать ему семь морей этого же рая? И кто до Ахундовой утверждал, что в раю есть семь морей? На это находится ответ — семь сфер, «семь небес». Зачем их получать с Земли, уже забыто. Песня о любви Now I’m Here Брайана Мэя (с альбома Sheer Heart Attack) превращена Ахундовой в духовный гимн. «С самого начала нетрудно догадаться, что речь идет не о простой любви», пишет квиноведка и приводит свой прозаический перевод: Я здесь стою, и смотрю вокруг, вокруг, вокруг — Но ты меня не видишь. Сейчас я здесь, сейчас я здесь, я просто… Просто новый человек — да, благодаря тебе я снова живу. Догадаться нетрудно… И пусть даже появится не просто невеста, а американская. «Упоминание о невесте окончательно проясняет религиозный смысл этого странного и многозначительного текста. Невестой в Библии называют человеческую душу, а женихом — Бога. И речь идет об обретении душой Бога», — поясняет Ахундова. Это знакомо, напоминает религиозную трактовку «Песни песней», древнееврейского шедевра эротической поэзии, попавшего в Библию. В атеистическом СССР «Песнь песней» попала в месте с другими шедеврами древней литературы Ближнего Востока в книгу БВЛ. Но забудем об этом, тем более, что «Песнь песней» уже упоминается Ахундовой: Бледная луна светит на подернутом дымкой небе, Где прячутся лучи твоей любви. Не двигаюсь, не говорю, не чувствую боли, И дождь стекает по моему лицу. Действительно, какое-то сходство есть, поэзия прекрасная, да и кто сомневался — Мэй очень хороший поэт. Но ведь все-таки о любви? Нет, учит Ахундова. «В христианском богословии подобное состояние внутреннего обретения Бога называется „настигнут радостью“ — именно об этом песня». Состоящая из двух вариантов песня Меркури In the Laps of the Gods уж точно религиозна. Но ведь «В воле богов». То есть Меркури использовал языческую символику? Мириам Ахундова не осмелилась исказить название и даже процитировала несколько раз звучащую строчку «Полагаюсь на волю богов, на волю богов». Ей осталось упомянуть о том, что в конце «звучит гром — знак Божьего гнева». Если Божьего с большой буквы, значит, речь идёт об одном Боге. Только гром ассоциируется с такими богами, как Зевс, Перун. Перейдем к альбому A Night in the Opera и песне '39, Брайаном Мэем написанной и им же спетой. Песня вышла на второй стороне сингла и хитом не стала, но поклонником полюбилась, попала, например, в болгарский сборник песен Queen. Но что же это за Добровольцы (причем именно с большой буквы — Volunteers), которые в 39 году уплыли куда-то на корабле и в том же году вернулись? Приходит на ум 1939 год, но не могли добровольцы сразу вернуться (ведь Вторая мировая война длилась шесть лет). И Ахундова углубилась в историю христианской церкви, причем в самое ее начало. «…надо просто вспомнить, что произошло в 39 году нашей эры», — пишет она. «В этом году, по данным „Деяний апостолов“, в городе Яффа апостол Петр отменил ветхозаветную обрядность и обычаи, и в короткое время была создана христианская церковь, в которую допускались все уверовавшие в Христа. Тогда же появились священники, обряды, таинства, были разработаны молитвы и порядок служб. Учитывая, что в христианской литературе церковь сравнивается с кораблем, бороздящим океан Хаоса (символ преодоления смерти), а сами церковные здания называются „корабли Бога“, нетрудно понять, что „39“ — христианский духовный гимн, воспевающий Церковь (его музыка напоминает мессу). Поэтому отправляющиеся на корабле люди названы Добровольцами с большой буквы — это те, кто составил ядро первой церкви, первые Верные». Дальше Ахундова удачно объясняет отдельные фрагменты. Но история создания песни была рассказана самим автором. Корабли бывают не только морские, и, если они плывут по молочным морям, то плывут, конечно, символически, могут и лететь. Брайан Мэй рассказывал, что его вдохновил фантастический фильм, герой которого улетел на космическом корабле в 39 году какого-то века, а вернулся в 39 году следующего, постарев только на один год. Его вопрос «Слышишь ли ты, как я зову тебя?» относился вовсе не к Богу, как полагает Ахундова, а к давно умершей возлюбленной. И ничуть, ни мелодией, ни аранжировкой не напоминает фолк-роковая песня Мэя мессу. Ахундова также яростно отрицает гомосексуальность (а точнее, всё-таки бисексуальность) Меркури. Ей, конечно, помогают такие горе-исследователи, как А. Галин, который, перепутав название песни (Daughter and Son вместо Son and Daughter), переводит строчку I want you to be a woman как «Я хочу, чтобы ты был женщиной». Но песня написана Брайаном Мэем, а он по справедливому определению Ахундовой «дважды женатый отец троих детей… ни в каком гомосексуализме никогда не замеченный» (правильней, конечно, надо было писать «бывший дважды женатым», чтобы Мэя не заподозрили в многоженстве). Песня, которую Ахундова посчитала песней об Антихристе, отрицает идеи феминизма, вплоть до таких грубых слов, как «мир ждет мужчину, чтобы пахал и разгребал дерьмо». Соответственно, ключевую фразу нужно переводить: «Я хочу, чтобы ты была женщиной», а перед этим поется о претензиях адресатки ничем не уступать мужчинам. thumb|right|335 px На самом деле вполне очевидно, что Меркури не хотел афишировать свою сексуальную ориентацию, достаточно коротко постригся и отрастил усы (некоторое время носил и бороду), редкие обвинения в желтой прессе не производили на публику впечатления, поддельное интервью газете Sun, где он якобы признался в гомосексуализме, было им официально опровергнуто, а в нашей стране, как рассказывают поклонники Queen с немалым стажем, об этом вообще не подозревали вплоть до его смерти. Однако в одной из песен с сольного альбома Mr. Bad Guy (Your Kind of Lover) он все-таки позволил себе употребить гей-сленг. Вынужденная признать это Ахундова усмотрела здесь иронию над однополой любовью и даже посчитала откровенно издевательской вполне нормальную музыку. Издевку Ахундова нашла и в единственном гей-жесте (видеоклип The Great Pretender). Ахундова обвиняет и Мэри Остин, которая была подругой Меркури в 1970-е годы, продолжала дружить с ним, прекратив близкие отношения, получила в наследство дом, половину денежного состояния и часть доходов от его песен, обвиняет лишь за то, что Мэри Остин признала гомосексуальные наклонности своего друга (только после его смерти), хотя на Западе это давно уже не считается пороком. Поскольку Ахундова предпочитает гею Меркури «самца» (да, это буквальная цитата), возникает вопрос: а что хуже? Анализируя слова Мэри Остин, Ахундова совершает открытие — могила Меркури, оказывается находится около Бомбея, но вместо благодарности возмущается, причем сумбурно: «…сама не поняла, что сболтнула… Фактически она выдала место захоронения Фредди Меркури… назвала место могилы, только переврав его название». Сама же Ахундова пишет: «Знаете, я долго думала, стоит ли разглашать данное предположение. Фредди не хотел, чтобы место его могилы было известно — не будет ли это непорядочно по отношению к нему? Но, подумав, решила — стоит», а затем, потратив пять абзацев, объясняет, в чем ошиблась Мэри Остин, как называются места захоронения зороастрийцев и где все-таки похоронен Меркури, хотя из ее же слов вытекает, что тот мог быть похоронен около других городов Индии и Пакистана. Ахундова, окончательно превращая свое открытие в мыльный пузырь, приводит заявление Лесли Энн Джонс о том, что Меркури похоронен в безымянной могиле на зороастрийском участке одного из английских кладбищ, добавив: «никаких подтверждений этой информации нет» (как нет никаких подтверждений и ее собственным изысканиям). Продолжая поливать грязью Мэри Остин, Ахундова предполагает, что и Меркури многое понимал, что это отразилось в его песнях A Dog with the Bone и Cool Cat (интересно, что названия обоих песен можно перевести по-разному — «Собака с костью» или «Пес с костью», «Холодная кошка» или «Холодный кот»). Но, если эти достаточно жесткие песни были посвящены Остин, как же объяснить такое завещание? Ахундова пишет: «Возможно, он считал: если она так хочет его деньги — пусть возьмет. Чужая душа, как и чужие личные отношения — потемки», потом допускает и вероятность подделки завещания, ведь «в „деле Меркури“ возможно все» (чего хотелось Мириам Ахундовой?). Ахундовой увлечена уже не зороастрийской, а собственной легендой — о том, как красавцу Меркури предложил гомосексуальные отношения кто-то их больших боссов шоу-бизнеса (а может быть, и несколько таких боссов), но тот вступил в борьбу за свою честь, подвергся клевете и травле. Мы узнаем об одном из самых популярных рок-музыкантов мира, добившемся большой славы и заслуженного богатства, не забытого и не менее популярного после смерти: «Травля Фредди Меркури не имеет аналогов в истории западной рок-музыки. Нет никого, над кем издевались бы так жестоко, безжалостно, и главное, незаслуженно. И нет другого знаменитого человека, о котором можно безнаказанно писать любые мерзости без всяких на то доказательств». Зато Ахундова поливает грязью Джона Леннона, который, оказывается, в молодости совершал «разбойные нападения на прохожих», а потом финансировал международный терроризм, провозгласил себя новым Иисусом Христом (ничего этого он никогда не делал) и вопреки содержанию своей песни «Революция» испытывал симпатию к Мао Цзэдуну. Виноват Леннон оказался и в убийстве бандой Мэнсона беременной жены Романа Полански актрисы Шэрон Тэйт, а также ее гостей, потому что убийцы называли себя битломанами. Заодно выяснилось, что «творчество „Битлз“ тоже, мягко говоря, не способствовало нравственному воспитанию молодежи» и «редкий концерт этой группы обходился без раненых». Даже яблоко, символ созданной битлами фирмы Apple, было осуждено Ахундовой как символ грехопадения. Лидер группы The Doors Джим Моррисон оказался обвинен в пропаганде ненависти и насилия, участии в сатанинских обрядах. Сатанистом оказался и Мик Джэггер, ну тут хоть один альбом 1967 года и песня «Симпатия к дьяволу» (на самом деле вовсе не воспевающая дьявола) есть. Здесь очень к месту цитата из той же книги: «При чтении… у меня не раз появлялось странное ощущение, что… дело происходит в Советском Союзе. Те же… разгромные статьи в стиле газеты „Правда“… истерики по поводу общения с „прогнившими режимами“…». Queen же и лично Меркури неожиданно становятся мужественными, преследуемыми борцами за прогрессивные идеи. «Вам скажут, что Фредди признан великим рок-музыкантом, что критика его творчества прекратилась с его смертью, что „Queen“ заняла достойное её место и даже включена в страноведческий справочник „Британия“ наряду с „Битлз“ и „Роллинг Стоунз“, что многие знаменитые певцы называют Фредди своим учителем… Вам еще много чего скажут, но знайте — все это пустые, ничего не значащие слова», — не на шутку разошлась Ахундова. Ей приснилось, что «даже после ошеломляющего успеха „Bohemian Rhapsody“ от Фредди шарахались, как от прокаженного». "Только отдельные смельчаки вроде Роя Томаса Бейкера или фирмы «EMI» решаются работать с «Queen». (Лучшая фирма звукозаписи Великобритании и очень хороший продюсер — этого мало?). Тут Ахундова допускает серьезную ошибку, написав: «В своё время аналогичным нападкам подверглась группа „Roxy Music“ и её лидер Брайан Ферри». Всякому, кто разбирается в классическом роке, уже понятно: речь идет о критике красочных концертов, того, что называлось глэм-роком. Если же критики заходили слишком далеко, уж никак не Ахундовой их за это осуждать. Стараясь не сбиться, Ахундова продолжает: «Но все же с годами к Ферри привыкли и признали его мастером — травля „Queen“ продолжалась до самой смерти Меркури». При этом она признает большую популярность группы. Однако «только смерть Фредди Меркури положила конец травле. Но запоздалое признание профессиональных заслуг Фредди было с лихвой компенсировано чудовищным надругательством над его добрым именем». Здесь Ахундова снова нарушает создаваемую легенду и цитирует Брайана Мэя: «Долгое время нас просто не замечали, а потом все на нас набросились и начали уничтожать. В каком-то смысле это было неплохим началом. Не было такого ругательства, которым пресса нас не наградила. Только после Shear Heart Attack отношение к нам стало меняться… неприятности были в основном из-за прессы, все остальное шло как надо. „Queen“ разошелся приличным тиражом, а по времени его выход совпал с нашими первыми успешными концертами, поэтому мы приобрели опыт и получили свою публику еще до того, как пресса набросилась на нас. Думаю, что так успешно мы начали потому, что были хорошо подготовлены…». Альбом Shear Heart Attack был третьим альбомом группы и вышел через год после первого. «У прессы очень ограниченный подход: если к кому-нибудь приходит успех, значит, его творчество ничего не стоит», — сказал также Мэй. Эти и подобные его высказывания Мириам Ахундова трактует очень оригинально: «Брайан Мэй довольно точно уловил суть конфликта „Queen“ с прессой — не важно, хороша или плоха эта группа, важно, что кто-то приказал уничтожать этих ребят, придираясь к ним по поводу и без повода». «Это ненормальная ситуация — когда западная рок-группа, создающая хиты национального масштаба и выпускающая выходящие на первые места в хит-парадах альбомы, годами живет в бедности», — продолжает она, ссылаясь на слова Мэя о том, что «они долго жили в крошечных каморках без гроша в кармане». Но это касается первых лет и последствий неудачно заключенного по неопытности контракта, сложной ситуации, которая завершилась после выхода альбома A Night at the Opera, как раз альбома, впервые занявшего в хит-параде первое место. Далее Ахундова привела наконец даты: хорошую квартиру Меркури купил в 1976 году, дом — в 1981-м, и в 1980-е был уже богатым человеком. «Общая сумма состояния Меркури, заработанная им за 20 лет карьеры, составляет 28 миллионов фунтов стерлингов. В долларах США это составляет приблизительно от 42 до 45 миллионов — в зависимости от курса фунта». Видимо, огорчившись от признания своего травимого и гонимого героя миллионером, Ахундова отметила, что заработал он все-таки мало, и выдала очередной перл: «Знаменитая личность всегда искажается в общественном восприятии. Но с Фредди Меркури произошло нечто совсем иное — был создан мерзкий, уродливый персонаж, не только не имеющий никакого отношения к настоящему Фредди, но являющийся полной его противоположностью». На это якобы кто-то не жалел «десятки миллионов долларов, если не больше». Появилась новая причина злоключений — национальность Меркури. Это в то время, когда такая замечательная вещь, как борьба с расизмом, начала иногда приобретать комический характер, и скоро уже было запрещено вполне приличное, отраженное в названиях нескольких африканских государств слово «негр». Однако, как утверждает Ахундова, британская пресса каким-то образом позволяла себе расистские выпады против человека, принадлежавшего, между прочим, к белой расе, некоторые журналисты якобы намекали, «что таким черномазым (! – А. В.), как Фредди, место на кухне — мыть тарелки». Из-за уже возникавшего мусульманского терроризма были определенные сложности в отношениях с мусульманскими народами, но Меркури по крайней мере формально был зороастрийцем. Однако у Ахундовой и здесь нашелся аргумент: «Не угодил Фредди и своей религией. Зороастризм слишком похож на столь ненавистное западной элите христианство». Наконец, было сделано обобщение: «Кроме того, шоу-бизнес — один из самых прибыльных в современном мире, в нем ежегодно прокручиваются десятки миллиардов долларов. И один из самых страшных и криминальных. Фредди и „Queen“ вторглись в сферу чьих-то финансовых интересов, и речь здесь шла о баснословных суммах. Нахальный эмигрант получал славу и деньги, которые по плану должен был получать чей-нибудь симпатичный возлюбленный или протеже. Парсийский парень, которому предназначалось мыть туалет, ездил на лимузине и имел миллионы поклонников. Разве это можно было стерпеть?». И именно он — прототип Сэмми, героя песни Spread Your Wings c альбома News of the World, неудачника, подметающего полы в баре «Изумруд», а в перерывах грустно смотрящего шоу. И автор Джон Дикон, и исполнитель Фредди Меркури призывают Сэмми расправить крылья и улетать отсюда далеко, потому что он — свободный человек. Но причем же здесь сам Меркури? Оставалось еще заявить, что Меркури был убит. И Ахундова сделала это, заявив, что СПИДом тот заболел по вине врачей. Мириам Ахундова исказила подлинную трагедию Фредди Меркури, который, подобно Петру Ильичу Чайковскому, Оскару Уайльду и многим другим, погубил гомосексуализмом свое творчество, саму свою жизнь. «Музыка разных направлений», № 12, 2013. Категория:Публицистика